gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сус Рамирез/Галерея/1 сезон
1 сезон Ловушка для туриста S1e1 Soos heads for the mystery shack.png S1e1 not it.png S1e1 also not it.png S1e1 soos eating chocolate.png S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 attic floor1.png S1e1 soos fixing lightbulb.png S1e1 werewolf mailman.png S1e1 soos sitting.png S1e1 soos is talking to dipper.png S1e1 soos touching hat.png S1e1 soos is walking backwards.png S1e1 soos with shovel.png S1e1 soos with baseball bat.png Легенда о Живогрызе S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 fist bump.png S1e2 robot soos.png S1e2 they choose monster.png S1e2 they're so excited.png S1e2 go get sunscreen.png S1e2 soos hoisting anchor.png S1e2 soos thinking.png S1e2 dude!.png S1e2 do you think about.png S1e2 soos posing as bigfoot.png S1e2 17 cameras.png S1e2 four for each of you.png S1e2 soos taking a picture.png S1e2 soos throwing first camera.png S1e2 mabel missed it.png S1e2 soos threw 2 more.png S1e2 Can I be associate co-captain.png S1e2 fish food.png S1e2 tasting fish food.png S1e2 soos wiping fish food.png S1e2 soos tastes fish food.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.png S1e2 boat in fog.png S1e2 what is soos doing.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png S1e2 the island.png S1e2 trio.png S1e2 Scuttlebutt island sign.png S1e2 butt island.png S1e2 stomach noises.png S1e2 this isn't worth it.png S1e2 mabel and soos performing a song.png S1e2 dipper and mabel looking at each other.png S1e2 mabel and dipper punching.png S1e2 soos gets a weapon.png S1e2 spotting the gobblewonker.png S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png S1e2 duck behind a log.png S1e2 soos is overreacting.png S1e2 screaming.png S1e2 beaver with chainsaw.png s1e2 disappointed.png S1e2 soos taking pictures.png S1e2 dipper is sad.png S1e2 scared.png s1e2 this is it.png S1e2 soos and mabel.png S1e2 mab and soos running.png S1e2 drop the camera.png S1e2 Get back to the boat.png S1e2 soos is strong.png S1e2 lets get out ss cool.png s1e2 escaping the island.png S1e2 the great gobblewonker escape.png S1e2 soos throwing cameras.png S1e2 gobblewonker attacks boat.png S1e2 monster is chasing.png S1e2 chasing the boat.png S1e2 soos, beavers.png S1e2 sorry beavers.png S1e2 beavers attack boat.png S1e2 beaver on soos's face.png S1e2 beavers go away! oh you too gobblewonker.png S1e2 running around.png S1e2 Unnamed wife in another boat.png S1e2 the gobblewonker approaches.png S1e2 wrecked cool dude.png S1e2 broken glass.png S1e2 to the water fall.png S1e2 Dipper uses book 3 as shield.png S1e2 everyone has fallen.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2 gobblewonker.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png s1e2 dip excited.png S1e2 twins celebrating.png S1e2 Gobblewonker tries to break free.png S1e2 Gobblewonker stops functioning.png S1e2 twins notice something wrong.png S1e2 Dipper jumps to check.png S1e2 Mabel worries.png S1e2 Dipper on top.png S1e2 investigating the hatch.png S1e2 the hatch is opened.png S1e2 mcgucket built this.png S1e2 any a' you kids got a screwdriver.png S1e2 the real monsters.png S1e2 the twins catch up.png S1e2 the twins on a sinking boat.png S1e2 Soos and Mabel jump in the boat.png S1e2 dude am I in the frame.png S1e2 family photo 1.png S1e2 family photo 5.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1e2 sunset.png Охотники за головами S1e3 I could guess.png S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 soos being serious.png S1e3 storage.png S1e3 mabel touches wax figure.png S1e3 dipper soos mabel scared.png S1e3 The Gravity Falls Wax Muesuem.png S1e3 soos helping.png S1e3 stan is scared.png S1e3 stan on the floor.png S1e3 what do you think.png S1e3 Wax Museum's back in business.png S1e3 soos holding food.png S1e3 soos playing keyboard.png S1e3 dipper and mabel asking soos for advice.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3 im sorry i cant.png S1e3 they're wrong.png S1e3 Glitter in his eye.png S1e3 soos sweeping.png S1e3 soos doorknob.png Рука, качающая Мэйбл S1e4 watching tv.png S1e4 curiousy inside.png S1e4 under that gideon's roof.png S1e4 people at the show.png S1e4 in the tent.png S1e4 alternate soos.png S1e4 soos munch munch.png S1e4 Hank watching the show.png S1e4 the show is starting!.png S1e4 this seems cool right.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e4 the couple looking at Gideon.png S1e4 dipper is not impressed.png S1e4 fight for gideons cape.png S1e4 everyone is having a good time.png S1e4 how did he.png S1e4 come on.png S1e4 Lil' Gideon.png S1e4 soos reading about the power couple.png S1e4 A shocked Stan.png S1e4 thinking of couple names.png S1e4 Stan about to take action.png S1e4 gift shop pan.png S1e4 checking the door.png S1e4 closing credits.png Стеснённые ситуацией S1e5 Soos saluting.png S1e5 wendy saluting.png Диппер против мужественности S1e6 wendy and soos.png S1e6 role playing.png S1e6 what do you think soos.png S1e6 mabel gives up.png S1e6 soos fleeing.png Дважды Диппер S1e7 group setting up for party.png S1e7 grunkle stan soos.png S1e7 copier store.png S1e7 dipper and mabel at copier.png S1e7 arm comes to life.png S1e7 dipper spash hand.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 soos dj.png S1e7 assigning jobs.png S1e7 this is my chance to make friends.png S1e7 wendy silly stringing soos.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy dip.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy swoon.png S1e7 soos djing.png S1e7 dance floor.png S1e7 soos learning terms.png S1e7 dance floor 2.png S1e7 soos crown.png S1e7 enter pacifica.png S1e7 pacifica demanding crown.png S1e7 pacifica with mic.png S1e7 mabel enters competition.png S1e7 mabel and pacifica.png S1e7 soos with crown contest start.png S1e7 dipper fantasy robbie dip wendy.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy excuse self.png S1e7 pacifica solo.png S1e7 plan set in motion.png S1e7 robbie at window.png S1e7 Soos and the laser pointer.png S1e7 soos laser pointer.png S1e7 10 changing music.png S1e7 soos scoring mabel.png S1e7 soos scoring pacifica.png S1e7 soos giving pacifica crown.png S1e7 dance dance dance.png S1e7 party winding down.png S1e7 end credits cryptogram.png Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 Soos welding wooden stuff.png S1e9 Stan walk to Soos.png S1e9 stan and soos.png S1e9 soos and blendin.png S1e9 blendin having fun.png S1e9 soos about to eat sandwich.png S1e9 sad mabel.png S1e9 blendin on ride.png S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png S1e9 wax stan.png S1e9 Stan in the toolbox.png Бой бойцов S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e10 pacman.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 wimp it is.png S1e10 the ceiling shacking.png S1e10 dipper soos.png S1e10 soos ending sleeping.png S1e10 FIST...PUNCH...RAIN!!!.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 Mcgucket dancing 1.png s1e10 Old Man McGucket dancing.png S1e10 Mcgucket dancing 2.png S1e10 soos playing nort.png S1e10 soos wondering.png S1e10 soos enters the game.png S1e10 soos about to enter the game.png S1e10 soos in nort.png S1e10 soos arrives.png S1e10 dipper confesses.png S1e10 amiable sidekick.png S1e10 soos cant watch.png S1e10 soos tries to help.png S1e10 she doesn't knows what we're playing.png S1e10 oooh.png Малыш Диппер S1e11 Mabel and Grunkle Stan Laughing.png S1e11 Soos Without Cap.png S1e11 trying to escape from a glass prison.png S1e11 he kinda soos'd that one up.png S1e11 soos.png S1e11 soos chip.png S1e11 soos still small.png S1e11 growth spurt.png S1e11 soos mirrors.png S1e11 mirror maze.png S1e11 soos fez.png S1e11 shrinks soos.png S1e11 back in jar.png S1e11 second door on left.png S1e11 teasing dipper all day.png S1e11 jar escape.png S1e11 going for flashlight.png S1e11 fat angel.png S1e11 soos fall.png S1e11 Mabel is on fire.png Летоуин S1e12 stans car.png S1e12 soos explaining summerween.png s1e12 Summerween superstore inside pan1.png S1e12 talking skull.png s1e12 Summerween superstore sir stop that pan.png S1e12 soos and skulls.png s1e12 Summerween superstore pines family pan.png S1e12 didnt pay.png S1e12 twins high five.png S1e12 summerween trickster story.png S1e12 soos telling story.png S1e12 pants caught in zipper.png S1e12 mabel speech.png S1e12 Dipper being stubborn.png S1e12 trick or treat or die.png S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soos candy.png S1e12 Soos with The Creature in a coat.png S1e12 No Candy.png S1e12 awww.png S1e12 candy bags.png S1e12 cute face.png S1e12 AAAAAH what a horrible...face...png S1e12 Candy Haul.png S1e12 getting the car.png S1e12 soos driving into the trickster.png S1e12 whoa.png S1e12 soos saved us.png S1e12 seatbelt check.png S1e12 looking at mabel.png S1e12 on the car.png S1e12 are you ok.png S1e12 some bandages back at the shack.png S1e12 awkard silence.png S1e12 kids watching the trickster.png S1e12 soos truck.png S1e12 break!.png S1e12 Shocked.png S1e12 disguise of some kind.png S1e12 gang hiding.png S1e12 soos trying to push.png S1e12 Soos in Gorilla suit.png S1e12 It's Been a Stressful Day.png S1e12 bat-eries.png S1e12 listening.png S1e12 in front of the trickster.png s1e12 looming trickster.png S1e12 want some.png S1e12 Soos with The Summerween Trickster.png S1e12 hey gorney.png S1e12 living.png s1e12 celebrate pure evil.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png Босс Мэйбл s1e13 whole busload of em.png S1e13 Soos crying.png S1e13 Soos stops crying.png S1e13 Soos about to cry.png S1e13 Soos enters.png S1e13 mama mia this is like heaven.png S1e13 lost in the woods.png S1e13 Mabel angry.png S1e13 put up your dukes you bald fiend!.png S1e13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 Mabel being rude.png S1e13 making the shack sign glittery.png S1e13 soos and his questiony sketch.png S1e13 soos the question baby.png S1e13 lost in the woods.png S1e13 doggy.png S1e13 Time to prove.png S1e13 Time cards 2.png S1e13 Soos tells of tourists.png S1e13 New attractions.png S1e13 Friends at work.png S1e13 one dollar.png S1e13 stan complements dipper.png S1e13 Stan admits defeat.png S1e13 celebrating Stan losing.png S1e13 soos points at stan.png S1e13 pleading for stan to stay in charge.png S1e13 stan is happy.png S1e13 shooing them away.png S1e13 GET BACK TO WORK please.png Бездонная яма! S1e14 driving the cart.png S1e14 parked cart.png S1e14 Walking to the Pit.png S1e14 Which you can see here is Bottomless.png S1e14 pit.png S1e14 Is it bottomless.png S1e14 this is impossible.png S1e14 Soos getting rid of his shoes.png S1e14 goodbye forever!.png S1e14 Invisible Force.png S1e14 Bottomless Pit.png S1e14 getting pulled into bottomless pit.png S1e14 falling into the pit.png S1e14 Soos screams.png S1e14 Dipper mad at Stan.png S1e14 Spin the Pig.png S1e14 Dipper gets mad at the gang.png S1E14 Shoppers in the gift shop.png S1e14 Soos attacks.png S1E14 Soos attacks Dipper with a broom.png S1e14 monkey paw.png S1e14 I'll back after these messages.png s1e14 soos and mabel watching tv.png S1e14 Yeah Dipper is back.png S1e14 stan voice laugh.png S1e14 yay soos!.png S1e14_Swifting_Dipper.png S1e14 Dipper drifting.png S1e14 soos playing.png S1e14 soos playing2.png S1e14 washing machine and boiler.png S1e14 the begining of Soos' really great yadda yadda yadda.png S1e14 indiana jones ref.png S1e14 soos planning his elaborate plan.png S1e14 considering letting Dipper and Mabel die.png S1e14 escape pinball.png S1e14 Soos, Dipper, and Mabel freed.png S1e14 falling with the truth teeth.png S1e14 Back to the top of the pit.png S1e14 Almost hitting Gompers.png S1e14 keeping the story to ourselves.png S1e14 Stan falls back in the pit.png S1e14 out of the pit.png S1e14 Spin the pig again!.png S1e14 Ready.png S1e14 I'll tell you a story.PNG S1e14 Card trick.png S1e14 Is it bottomless.png На дне S1e15 soos scared.png S1e15 pines family at pool.png S1e15 Soos sees something.png S1e15 mabel sees mermando.png S1e15 dipper disapproves of Soos' towel.png S1e15 Soos' pool toy.png S1e15 huh gideon.png S1e15 perfect lawn chair.png S1e15 perfect shade and sunlight.png S1e15 Soos sneaking in.png S1e15 Stan about to lay down.png S1e15 free the duckies.png S1e15 our people have been imprisoned Soos.....png S1e15 Inflatable Ducks Unite!.png .png S1e15 Soos confused.png S1e15 Soos setting the Infalatible Ducks free.png .png S1e15 soos freeing poolducks.png S1e15 its too hot to do anything.png S1e15 You're free now! Free!.png S1e15 Go home, Soos.png S1e15 Where's the lifeguard.png S1e15 Stans stuck.png S1e15 Sparkling oasis of summer enchantment.png Ковёр преткновения S1e16 Soos in Waddles body.png S1e16 kissy face.png S1e16 i'll still eatcha.png S1e16 soos grenda.png S1e16 soos' warning.png S1e16 tie shoe.png S1e16 dipper finds tag.png S1e16 soos finds door.png S1e16 room view.png S1e16 break room.png S1e16 dipper asks soos to crash.png S1e16 like tetris.png S1e16 soos burned.png S1e16 Must be nice being a pig.png S1e16 mcgucket chase soos.png S1e16 soos and mcgucket.png S1e16 puddle.png S1e16 out on the town.png S1e16 soos as waddles.png S1e16 i don't think i can do this anymore.png S1e16 i don't think i can do this anymore 2.png S1e16 lady confused.png S1e16 soos confused.png S1e16 can we still kiss.png S1e16 awkward silence.png S1e16 getting the spot Waddles can never reach.gif S1e16 I don't remember anything about....png S1e16 kissy face hug.png S1e16 Whose body am I in.png S1e16 the pig and old man run in.png S1e16 NOOOOO!!!!.png S1e16 Sounds pretty good.png S1e16 Into bacon.png S1e16 Soos in the mud.png S1e16 Pig soos at corner.png }} Парнепокалипсис S1e17 soos gompers and that guy.png S1e17 seen any perfect boys.png S1e17 gompers chewing 2012 license plate.png Земля до начала свиней S1e18 what's that.png S1e18 The egg hatches.png S1e18 Mister Pines!.png S1e18 High five!.png S1e18 Aww.png S1e18 The newborn is adorable.png S1e18 Sticky stuff.png S1e18 Soos ruins the photo.png S1e18 a sudden gust of wind.png S1e18 sticky high five.png S1e18 camera trip wires.png S1e18 mosquito.png S1e18 looking at files.png S1e18 something big.png S1e18 Yee-haw!.png S1e18 Trapped in sap.PNG S1e18 They did it!.png S1e18 Preparing.png S1e18 Nope..png S1e18 I wonder what it was chasing....PNG S1e18 Follow this here trail.PNG S1e18 Everyone's angry again....png S1e18 Everyone's angry....png S1e18 Don't argue!.png S1e18 Dipper getting angry.png S1e18 Can't take a hint.png S1e18 Be like me and Dipper!.png S1e18 Awkward silence.png S1e18 A bad plan.PNG S1e18 A lost sense of smell.png S1e18 Who actually buys this stuff..png S1e18 The dino approaches.png S1e18 That thing destroyed my vest!.png S1e18 Smash.png S1e18 Shooting out.png S1e18 Pterodactyl bros.png S1e18 Out of the mine.png S1e18 Look!.png S1e18 Look out!.png S1e18 Check it out!.png S1e18 Cancel the order!.png S1e18 BROS BEFORE DINOS!!!.png S1e18 Boosh!.png S1e18 Bad Dinosaur, bad!.png S1e18 Above the church.png S1e18 Everyone's okay.png S1e18 A real dinosaur tooth!.png S1e18 Another lane.png S1e18 It's working.png S1e18 Mabel exclaims Waddles.png S1e18 Other than Mabel notice.png S1e18 People freeze.png S1e18 Sight merging.png S1e18 We have to.png Пленники разума S1e19 A mutual bond.png S1e19 Gideon break's in.png S1e19 Soos the broom.png S1e19 The broom.png S1e19 Soos scared of a Bat.png S1e19 Soos scared of a bat close up a sweaty.png S1e19 A wounded Dipper.png S1e19 Go Soos lick that elbow.png S1e19 you can't lick it Soos.png S1e19 Soos and Mabel scared of seeing Bill being summoned.png S1e19 Dipper we need to help stan.png S1e19 Burrito Bites.png S1e19 Mabel reading 3 again.png S1e19 The gang before entering Stan's mind.png S1e19 Spirit circle.png S1e19 Soos playing with Stan's mouth.png S1e19 Soos with blue eyes.png S1e19 Mabel with blue eyes.png S1e19 blue expolsion.png S1e19 Arrival in Stan's mind.png S1e19 Walking in a dreamy world.png S1e19 The gang meets Bill.png S1e19 Mabel confronting Bill.png S1e19 Mabel plays in hole.png S1e19 Soos being weird.png S1e19 Dipper with hole in his belly.png S1e19 Stan bat.png S1e19 Memory cinema.png S1e19 various Stan memories 1.png S1e19 Running in a weird hallway.png S1e19 Double Soos.png S1e19 Hot shot Mabel.png S1e19 Big Stan head.png S1e19 Giant bill fury.png S1e19 Well dressed Dog.png S1e19 Question mark attack.png S1e19 Triple hamster ball defense.png S1e19 Bill is watching.png S1e19 Victory over Bill.png S1e19 Dipper does a choke hold on Stan.png S1e19 It's not a Dream Dipper.png S1e19 Someone pinch me dude.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 That was no deam.png S1e20 Not a dream.png S1e20 Race cars.png S1e20 a new low.png S1e20 Disguised.png S1e20 red car vs red car.png S1e20 Bunch of jobs.png S1e20 I'm here for you.png S1e20 Which emergency is this most like?.png S1e20 Lil Gideon in the big house.png S1e20 We Have Fun here.png S1e20 Soosed!.png S1e20 Shooting star goof.png S1e20 mabel's bag of sweaters.png S1e20 Somehow.png S1e20 be cuter mabel!.png S1e20 mr pines reconsider!.png S1e20 At Greasy's.png S1e20 Maybe you should fix that....png S1e20 oh hi dudes.png S1e20 Soos!.png S1e20 changing gear.png S1e20 look out.png S1e20 Screaming.png en:Soos Ramirez/Gallery/Season 1 Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи персонажей 1 сезона Категория:Галереи главных персонажей Категория:Галереи взрослых Категория:Галереи мужчин Категория:Статьи